habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Food
Food Items are random drops and can also be purchased from the Market with gems. Upon collection or purchase, these items can be found under the Food category of the player's inventory. They are used to raise pets into mounts. Feeding Your Pet You can feed a food item to the pet of your choice via the Pets tab of your Inventory (direct link). First, click on the food and then click on a pet. Under each pet is a growth bar, which fills by a certain amount each time the pet is fed. Foods preferred by a particular pet will make the growth bar fill faster (10% per item) than other foods (4% per item). Pets begin with 10% in their growth bar when they are hatched, so it takes 9 preferred foods to grow a pet into a mount. In stark contrast, it takes 23 non-preferred foods for a pet to grow into a mount. When the growth bar reaches 100%, the pet becomes a mount and disappears from the pet stable. It appears instead in the Mounts section in its new form. You may now hatch one more pet of that type to have a matching pet and mount. The second pet cannot be fed – you can only have one pet and one mount of each type. Only the first pet of each type counts towards the total for the Beast Master achievement. An alternate (and quicker) method to change a pet into a mount is to use a saddle. Types of Food There are ten types of food that can be fed to pets. Each type can be bought for 1 gem and can be sold for 1 gold. During certain special events, the standard types of food are temporarily replaced with more festive versions (refer to Special Event Food below). Food Preferences Each pet has a preference for a certain food. When fed with their preferred food, pets will turn into mounts much faster than with non-preferred food. Show/Hide a hint about food preferences. Take a look at the colors. Show/Hide the food preferences table. SPOILER ALERT Food Images The food images were updated on February 22, 2014. The table below shows the images before and after. Show/Hide the food sprite history table. Special Event Food During some special events, normal food items are replaced with rare food items. The rare items have different names and images but are obtained and used in the same way as the normal items. Food has also been a rare quest reward, for example in The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory quest. Winter Wonderland As part of the HabitRPG birthday celebrations at the end of each Winter Wonderland special event, every player was given a full set of 10 pieces of cake. Each piece of cake was a different type and corresponded to a different breed of pet. All food drops during this period gave players cake instead of the usual food items. Show/Hide the birthday cake table. SPOILER ALERT Fall Festival As part of the Fall Festival, all food drops gave players candy instead of the usual food items. Each piece of candy was a different type and corresponded to a different breed of pet. Show/Hide the Candy table SPOILER ALERT Category:Drops Category:Inventory Category:Pets Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:References Source Code Category:SpeculativeContent Category:Food Category:Mounts Category:Spoiler Category:Basics